Craig
Craig is the tertiary tritagonist in the Disney's Weird World franchise. He is voiced by Eddie Murphy in Avid Animations and the first two films, but is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in other pieces of media. Background Official Bio "Whilst a great friend and full of loyalty, he's very stupid and often feels very scatter-brained. Also, beware - he has a ginormous appetite." Development Personality Craig is very stupid and often feels very scatter-brained, meaning he'll do the most random things that come to mind, no matter how strange they are. He often feels really hungry and will gobble up just about anything, even non-food objects. But he's still a kind and helpful individual and whilst lacking in intelligence, he never lacks in loyalty and stays by his friends' side no matter what. Physical appearance Craig is a blue egg with a few dots all over his body, kind of like a robin's egg. He has one big blue eye and a small mouth, which is able to grow when he eats and a very long red tongue, kind of like a chameleon's. He has blue sleeve-like arms with small pincers. He wears a silver top hat with a star on it and he doesn't have any hair, which explains why he wears it. And he has a metal spring on his bottom half, which enables him to jump so high. Appearances ''Reloaxa's Avid Animations Weird World Weird World 2 Summer with the Weird Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Ghost_Craig_2.png|Craig's Ghost Form from Season 3 of Weird World: The TV Show-The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Craig in Battle Armour.png|Craig in his Battle Armour Trivia *He is the first-ever Disney character to be cycloptic. *He has astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms. **This has yet to be shown, however. *He's the second animated Disney character voiced by Eddie Murphy, the first being Mushu from Mulan. *Throughout the first film, there's a running gag where many music playing is coming from a stereo he is holding. **The gag returned in the episode Season 4 episode Alter-Indie Concert and was used quite often again since. *While he'll eat anything, the one thing he will not eat at all is glass. *In the episode Ghost Hunt, Craig became a ghost. **In the episode Craig's Shell, he found his shell and since then, he's tried to transform back to his physical form, until sacrificing his shell to The Ghost King, who erased it from existence, in the episode Time for Another Ghost Hunt. ***However, he turned back to his physical self in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) following his sacrifice to set his friends from the giant cage that The Water Wand built in The Prism Dimension. ****His ghost form kind of resembled his deceased adoptive father Luke Montgomery. *He has an infinite digestive system, meaning he can eat as much as he wants without feeling full or sick. *Craig's laser guns have ten colours on them and each one has a different ability. **Red: No special ability. Just normal red lasers. **Orange: Burning things with fire. **Yellow: Craig will become invulnerable if he shoots himself. **Green: Creating defensive walls made of plants. **Cyan: Freezing things in solid ice. **Blue: Flooding the area with water. **Purple: Creates an ultraviolet patch, revealing secret messages. **Pink: Acts like a love potion and can turn bad guys good. **Black: Darkens a bright area. **White: Brightens a dark area. ***The colour pad in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) resembles the order of the colour switch on his guns. *His birthday is June 2nd. **This means his birthstone is a pearl, just like Stephanie. *Craig revealed in the episode Three's a Charm that he can breathe underwater and has both lungs and gills. *He reveals in the episode Cold Enough for You? that he's at least 33,281 years old. *The character was met with critical acclaim for his style of humour and loyalty towards his fellow teammates. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Stupid Characters Category:Weird World Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Cute characters Category:American characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Cycloptic characters Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Ghosts Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Immortal Category:Disney characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Dumb characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Gemini